Grechen
'''Grechen '''is a Demon and a ruler of . He is known as the "Shining Darkness" throughout the length of Hell and the universe. Appearance Grechen has 3 layers of Katchin armour, making him mainly a defense type of fighter, but has quick, powerful and agile slicing power with his Kayusha Blades. His 3rd layer of armour consists of a red suit; it has a skeleton with 2 bones sticking out from each side and has a large ring attached to his back. His 2nd layer of armour is more demon-looking. the head has silver and green eyes. He has crab shell-like plate armor that he wears on his waist, it looks kind of like a skirt. His 1st layer is the least demon-looking form, the top of his head is partially stretched and wears a red leather belt with yellowish katchin. In his Zero transformation, in which he first revealed in the battle against Pierce, Grechen's head is rather human-like, though from his nose and up his face is red. He gains a white body with strikes of neon blue. Similar to the whips in his 2nd layer, Grechen gets tentacles at certain parts of his back, plus two on his head. Personality He kills his non-loyal subordinates with no mercy, he always looks for something to kill, including innocent people. And he often talks about his blades having hunger for a formidable opponent. A kanji of what Grechen's emotion appears one of the swords' blades, for example, he feels angry, the kanji for "angry" appears on the blade. Power * Kayusha Blades - With a single slice, any opponent with a power lower than his can be killed. His swings are very hard to counter due to the swords themselves, it takes another weapon of great material to withstand the anger of Grechen within his sword, such as the infamous Katchin. * Absorption - He can absorb the impact of physical attacks and absorb the energy of energy attacks. And even if he fails with this ability, his 3-layer armour of Katchin is still very resistant to any kind of attack. * Tayugare Ring - The ring on his back (3rd layer) is a demon ring, it uses vibrations to shatter cells in the opponent's body and possibly kill them. *Whips of Impurity - The whip-like teeth in his 2nd layer of armour are filled with his devilish energy, the sign of it being charged is a glow on the tips. Once the energy is injected into the opponent, they will suffer excruciating pain for a minimum of 2 days, victim would most likely die if their power levels diminish to dangerous points. *Cell Manipulation - Grechen strikes his opponent and inserts at least a million of his cells into the opponent's body. Grechen's cells replace the host's cells, but manipulation will wear off within a short period of time. He can only perform this through a short period of preparation, and so Grechen will need to find an opening during a battle to prepare this ability. *Zero - Grechen's one and only transformation. All his attributes are multiplied x20 compared to his normal self at maximum level. In this form, can still fully use the abilities of his devilish energy, though he can control light energy, not generate it himself, though he can control it to certain extents. Role-Play History Clash in the Desert, Grechen vs Pierce As Grechen was taking a vacation from being a ruler of Hell riding camels in the desert, he spotted an abandoned arena with Pierce standing in it. He took off from his camel and starting floating near Pierce, Grechen made a Batman vs Superman reference saying, "Tell me, do you bleed?". Pierce took it as a challenge and they fought to the late point where Grechen thought of it as necessary to go into his Zero form for the first time ever. After transforming, Pierce tried to attack Grechen, though he turned into a mist and re-solidified stabbing Pierce on his side. Though he regenerated. Pierce then asked, "What are we even fighting for?". Grechen replies saying that he has no idea. They then continued to introduce themselves to each other. Pierce invited Grechen to his house to meet Ulysses, though he declined and immediately went back to Hell, going back to his usual duties. Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles